


Silent Climax

by chaosfay



Series: Alistair and Jasmine [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair stays quiet for a change, much to Jasmine's dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Climax

Jasmine sucked hard, breathing through her nose in careful measured breaths.  Her hand gripped him firmly, slip up and down Alistair’s cock, twisting on the way up following her mouth.  She hummed, deep as she could, when she slid him out to the crown of his head before going back down.  She took in as much as she could, pressing him more firmly with her velvet tongue.  

His legs were shaking beneath her, flexing.  She could hear his toes pop as they curled.

He’s close.

She pushes back the foreskin, swirling her tongue around as her mouth follows her hand.  

Anytime now.  He’ll say her name as he always does.  He’ll growl it out with shaking breath as his body trembles with his release.

She feels the moment before his orgasm and slides him in as far as she can, swallowing him as he pulses in her mouth.  

Finished, shaking, the tent heavy with the scent of sex, Alistair sits up on an elbow as Jasmine sits up.  She knows he’s smiling.

“I didn’t hear you coming.”  She takes a drink from the wineskin beside her.

“Zevran said something about the volume.”  Alistair’s voice is quiet, something close to shame lacing the edges.

“Oh, well, maybe we should do this away from camp.  When others aren’t so near?”  Jasmine can feel her face and ears getting hot.

“That or maybe use a gag.”  

“Did Zevran suggest that?”

“Maybe?”  She can hear his smile, that smile, the one he wears when mischief is on his mind. 

Jasmine just starts laughing so hard she snorts and squeaks.  Tears run down her face as she leans forward, hands on Alistair’s chest.

Zevran lay in his tent, alone, smiling.  Perhaps he should make more suggestions if it makes Jasmine so happy?


End file.
